Final Destination III
by coolio2
Summary: A very dangerous amusement park accident kills many be leaves 8 people alive. Twisted fate is among them. RR


Final  
Destination  
III  
  
A/N: Kimberley doesn't belong to me. Neither does Final Destination. And the Mr. Bludwoeth dude doesn't belong to me either. Yay! Everything and one else does. Okay? Okay now read please.  
  
The second year of Flight 180 had approached, marking the anniversary of one year since the big pile-up. One person had survived: Kimberly. Though she now lived in Quebec City, with her husband Arthur, and her dog Timmy. But no, she doesn't matter right now. Lili-Ann Huang is who matters so focus on her for the time being because she is one of the main characters (ala Kimberly, Alex).  
  
Lili-Ann was gearing up for the trip to Mt. Abraham Amusement Park, and her friends Christopher, Joshua, Marcus, and Saii where going, and her old rival Katrina Bulleñzo, and herself were going to the amusement park. They were all stoked about the trip, because they would get to go on, "The Dominator!"  
  
They all ran to it as quickly as they could, 2 to a car, 4 cars in all. Lili-Ann and Saii sat together in the front, followed by Christopher and Marcus, and Joshua and Katrina. All the way in the back was a small boy named Justin, with his "girlfriend" Alexia. Right then, Lili-Ann heard a crash and people screaming. A movie about a run-away train had just went on in the show room, and she looked down. The car had "Runaway Train" incarved on it, because they had never switched cars from the old ride. The ride slowly started when Lili-Ann had gained back focus, it went up to one of the highest points, when Alexia had noticed her bar was closed on too tight.  
"Oh shit," she exclaimed. She tried to un-tighten it but it wouldn't rise. She sucked her stomach in, one reason was because someone had carved it with a knife, making it dreadfully sharp. "Fuck!"  
Katrina, while waiting for the car to go all the way up, had not yet lowered her bar. She bent down to tie her shoe, then noticed her hair got caught on the dividing section of the 2nd and 3rd cars. Before she had noticed that she lowered her bar stubbornly. She rose her head up and screamed, "OUCH!" The cars reached the top, then started down at about 80 MPH.  
Right then, the two cars (2 and 3) had separated. Katrina's hair was still stuck on car 2. She screamed, as she stopped the cars from going down the roller coaster completely. Her hair was like a rope, holding cars 2 and 3 together. The force had been so sudden and fast, Alexia's stomach moved fiercely into the bar. The bar had cut her stomach in half, leaving blood everywhere. Katrina screamed, as car 2's force was too much, her head got pulled right off of her neck, as Joshua was drenched in blood, and it was not a pretty sight. Cars 3 and 4 and rushed down so fast, that when Justin's car got down it bashed into car 2, sending him flying over to the other part of the park, bashing his head open.  
Joshua was very freaked out. The crash had traumatized him a great deal, and Katrina's body was right next to him, as Saii was looking around, open-mouthed, very scared. Joshua tried to jump off his since it was close to the ground, but he had jumped forward (being too petrified and to open his eyes) and the car had run him over (it stopped moving forward only, although it was going fast, the force was too light, and it just went up and down the two uprising parts of the roller coaster put near each other) and a bloodbath began. Meanwhile, cars 1 and 2 had just about gone to the first flip of the roller coaster, and Saii's bar had automatically come off, some way some how, and when they reached the top she fell off, putting her head through two bars at the bottom of the flip. She screamed, and tried to get her head out. Unfortunately it was too late, the cars had come and ran her over, blood showered everywhere and it was too sick too explain in words.  
Lili-Ann screamed and cried, and Marcus and Christopher had just sat there, shocked and surprised. The roller coaster's next feature had a side turning like thing, and Marcus (who was on the left, while the roller coaster had turned to the right) bashed his head onto Christopher's, sending Christopher down a couple of feet, which killed him instantly. Lili- Ann looked back, and saw Marcus' head, it was bleeding from the side. They were going into a tunnel. Marcus had lifted his bar up and stood up, naïve and unaware of the tunnel, and the sharp objects pointing out from the top gashed into his neck, leaving him hanging like a scarecrow.  
Lili-Ann was frightened. The car zoomed up the last rising part of the roller coaster, and it had gone so fast the car leaped up into the air, as she opened her eyes, her Katrina said, "Like, today Huang." 


End file.
